


hot matsuokas

by incensuous



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Sibling Bonding, but not anything.. legit, nothing major but if you're sensitive please be advised!, platonic, prompt called for hitachiin twin vibes, she sits in his lap for a second, slightly?? suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incensuous/pseuds/incensuous
Summary: Gou drags Rin out to a party.





	hot matsuokas

**Author's Note:**

> cross-post on tumblr. indulgently filling prompt from again 351935 years ago: "The Ultimate Hottest Siblings Ever" http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/2701.html?thread=3378061#cmt3378061  
> may even expand on this later  
> so many ringou prompts

Rin is barely paying attention to his surroundings, full of loud drunks and pounding music. He’s quite sure no one would be bothering him, as he’d already made it quite clear he was not in a talkative mood, when his little sister turns to him suddenly while perched on his lap. “Onii-chan, dance with me, please?” she requests.

He blanches, and stares at her incredulously. “Are you serious, Gou?”

She nods fervently. “I’m only asking for ten—no—five minutes!”

“That’s five minutes too many,” he grumbles, rolling his eyes.

“Please, onii-chan,” she pleads, her small hands clasped in front of her face.

He frowns, knowing Gou was as stubborn as he was, and she had the added advantage of being too adorable he couldn’t resist. He sighed, knowing the fight was already lost. Rin places his large hands on her waist, guiding her to her feet, before standing up himself. “Fine.”

Gou nearly jumps for joy, as she entraps his fingers within hers and drags him straight into the sweaty crowd.

Rin briefly cringes feeling the heated bodies move around him, but he’d been to enough parties and had enough shots by now he wasn’t too uncomfortable.

He moves his body smoothly—of course, he didn’t particularly enjoy dancing at parties, but hell if he wasn’t good at it.

He fixes his expression into a scowl whenever he catches some dude eyeing his sister, the Gou Matsuoka as everyone referred to her. Jesus, does Rin hate college boys.

He is well aware of how pretty Gou is—she’s his sister, of course she is—but he hates to think about how she’s growing up and attracting all sorts of attention.

But they had to remember the Rin Matsuoka, as everyone referred to him, was her big brother. Their hair made them as distinctive a pair as could possibly be, and to top it off, they were stomping around in their matching Dr. Marten’s (the ones Gou had insisted on and as per usual, Rin had little defensive tactics against his sister and what she wanted).

By the end of the night, the five minutes Gou had requested turns into a good half an hour, and Rin finds he has more fun than he thought he would’ve.

The shots might’ve helped. Just a little.

Regardless, Gou is all smiles and giggles and there’s a sheen to her cheeks as she pulls his arm when a slow song comes on.

“Gou, this song is for couples,” he muses, but settles his hands around her waist anyways.

“Then do you want me to find a boyfriend, onii-chan?” she replies, and his brow furrows.

“What? Who is it? I’m gonna—”

Gou presses her cheek against his firm chest, wraps her arms around his torso and laughs. “No, you don’t have to worry about that… yet.”

Rin doesn’t question the addendum, and instead focuses on glaring at a guy who attempted to approach them, most likely to ask Gou for a dance. The grown man is sent back to his friends, his face withering in defeat.

Good riddance, Rin thinks. Gou was completely out of his league.


End file.
